Dance Lesson
by asklga
Summary: Brennan needs some help from Booth. B&B fluff, now no longer a one shot. Thanx for the reviews everyone : . please review again :
1. One Foot In Front Of Another

The end of another long week, a lot was accomplished, solved the case and got the bad guy, not bad, not bad at all. Booth and Brennan were sitting on her couch in her office; it was getting late, 10:30pm to be exact. Booth in a bid to get her talking a little, had brought up Angela and Hodgins' pending nuptials.

"So, Bones" He paused, a sigh escaping his lips "Angela ask you to be her maid of honour again?"

Brennan looked at him, studying him. He looked tired, and so he should be it had been a very long week. She slowly traced to tired lines on his face with her eyes, some of them age but most of them, she figured from stress and tired. Especially with this week, a few lines would have been added. A child murder; he was the same age as his son! She was surprised he hadn't cracked open a bottle of Jack!

"Bones? You still with me?" Brennan snapped out of her train of thought and looked at him again, "Yes, she did. Did Hodgins ask you to be his best man again?"

"Yeah well he wanted to ask Zach first but with him gone…" Brennan shifted uncomfortably, thinking about Zach and what he had done.

"Bones I'm sorry I didn't mean to…", "No its ok what happened, happened Booth ignoring it won't help me or anyone else" Booth up nodded in agreement.

They sat in silence for a good ten minutes. It was a comfortable silence, it always was with them. Booth liked it that way; he always thought it was a good sign. He started thinking about his favourite word, 'symbiotic'. Booth smiled to himself and chuckled to himself.

"What are you laughing about?" Brennan asked with a wide grin, "Oh nothing" Flashing his signature smile.

"Well Bones, it's getting late I had better go" Booth got up leaning on her a bit as he got up. "Wait!"Brennan almost yelled. Booth turned around in shocked at her sudden outburst, so was she! She scrambled for something to say, why did she tell him to wait? 'May because you want him to' she thought. Throwing her thoughts aside.

"I, ahh…. Angela! She ahh…" Booth raised his eye brows in anticipation. "She asked if I would dance with the best man, being you, as a part of her first dance." She was happy she had found a way to keep him with her longer, 'smooth' she thought.

"And… what does that have to do with me?" Booth looked her up and down trying to figure out what she was getting at. "Well, I don't know how to dance … I was hoping you could teach me"

Defiantly surprised was the look on Booths face, "Ahh I dunno Bones, I think you'll do just fine without me" Brennan joined him standing up, approaching him slowly "Come on Booth, wouldn't it be good for us to at least practise? I'm sure you won't want stiletto heels digging into your feet" She let her last word slide in length a bit just to get her point across.

Booth shifted a little watching her with a questioning eye, "Well, I suppose if you think you're that bad"

Brennan smiled at him and moved toward him a little too rushed, for some reason she wanted him to teach her how to dance and he knew it wasn't because of Angela's wedding, he needed things to slow down a bit. "Whoa hang on where's the music Bones?" She wrinkled her nose a little, she hadn't planned that far ahead, "Ahh, well I have a few C.Ds here" She moved over to a shelf behind her desk. Booth moved over to help her chose some music. It was not going to be easy there were quite a few of C.Ds there, some surprised him. Artists like Evanescence, Snow Patrol, Patty Griffin and Damien Rice. He continued to scan the shelf until he noticed a C.D right at the end of the shelf almost hiding. He picked it up; it was a mixed C.D Angela had obviously burned for her. His eyes scanned down until he saw the very last song, Hallelujah by K.D Lang, he lifted his eyes in surprise.

"Bones, didn't expect you to have this song!" She walked over with a crinkled nose "What is it?" Booth handed her the C.D and pointed to the last song

"Hallelujah? You do know what that word means don't you?" She looked up at him a little confused "Of course I do Booth, Hallelujah means to praise Jah or Jehovah which is a modern translation"

"Ok dumb question, I think this song will do nicely" Booth walked over and put the C.D in the player, he skipped to the last song. As the music started to play Booth move toward her, hands in the appropriate position to take her hand in his.

As he stepped closer to her he took in her scent, it was like fresh air after an afternoon storm. Her hand was soft like innocence as he took it into his; she was standing so close to him, all he could do was stare into her amazing eyes.

He had to snap out of this, he was teaching her to dance not watch her, he abruptly cleared his throat "It's easy Bones you just flow to the music".

She simply nodded in response. As the lyrics started and they started to move she started take more of him in, the way he smelled, good but something else that was just so Booth, how his hands felt in her own, rough and manly but so gentle.

_I heard there was a secret cord_

_That David played and it pleased the Lord._

_You don't really care for music do ya?_

They were moving to together so well, Brennan was getting the idea quickly, although it's not like she needed help, she knew very well how to slow dance.

_Well it goes like this_

_The fourth the fifth_

_The minor fall the major lift_

_The baffled king composing Hallelujah,_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah._

For some reason the lyrics started to remind her of Zach and that horrible day when he admitted what he had done. She slowly moved her head to rest on Booths chest, listening to his heart beating, reminding her that it was all ok now; she was in his arms and its ok now.

_Used to live alone before I knew ya_

_But I've seen your flag on the marble arch_

As she moved her head onto his chest he was starting to get more comfortable. The words playing through the room were putting him at ease, a little too at ease. She lifted her head to look at him.

_Our love is not a victory march_

_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

He needed to break this up a bit before he did something that would change everything, "Bones I'm going to spin you now", she nodded slowly, trusting him completely. He moved away from her and spun her around, bringing her body back to his with unintentional force, making her body closer to his than before, not to mention how close her lips were to his. He looked down briefly at her lips.

_It's not a cry you hear at night_

_It's not someone who's seen the light_

_It's a cold, and broken Hallelujah_

Why did she ask him to stay? Why did he pick this song? Why couldn't she have just let him go home? These questions were running through her head as she stared into his dark soul piercing eyes.

The song was coming to an end and they were still dazing into each other's eyes. Booth realised the song had ended, so in true chivalry style he dipped her slowly his eyes never leaving hers.

As he slowly brought her back up his lips inched closer to hers, he eyes had now dipped down to look at her lips, observing how pink and full they looked. He moved toward her slowly tell let her pull back, but she never did. His lips slowly but surely covered hers.

It was like heaven on earth she had waited almost four years for him to do this and the moment had finally come, his lips were softer then she had imagined. She slowly started to kiss him back moving her lips against his and then started to deepen the kiss a little, moving her tongue against his lips wanting entrance. He obeyed straight away opening his mouth letting her deepen the kiss.

Finally they moved apart, the need for air overwhelming. Her hand was still in his and his hand still on her hips, although it had made it's under she top a little. She moved back slightly, but not enough so that he couldn't feel her breath hitting his now wet lips.

"And that's how you slow dance" Booth smiled at her with those words. All she could do was smile back at him and lean in for another earth shattering kiss.


	2. Without Expectation or Want

I was only going to do a one shot, but it seems, to my suprise, people wanted more (Shock horror lol) so here you go.

This is set at Angela and Hodgins wedding reception.

Reviews are love :)

* * *

"At least they didn't run away this time!" Booth offered as walked over to stand next to her out on the balcony overlooking the amazing gardens that surrounded them, his eyes wondered down the length of her body. The dress did help the situation. The corset pushing her breasts up and then descending down her back to lace up on the small of her back and the long flowing purple bottom reaching down to her feet. Her hair was pinned back forcing the length of it down her back. 'That's sexually alluring if I've ever seen it' he thought.

Brennan turned around to face him, a smile gracing her well made up face, "And at least the dance went smoothly" he simply offered her another smile.

It had been three weeks since their 'dance lesson' and they hadn't had a chance to act any further, not with the wedding, work and family getting in the way. Not even time for another kiss had occurred.

"Well I wonder why". Laughing out loud at the thought of it, her smile slowly faded as she stared in to the universe of empty space. He knew she was about to break, things hadn't been easy for either of them lately. But when he noticed tears forming at the side of her eye and the fact that she was now up to her sixth glass of wine, he really started worrying.

Brennan felt strong arms wrap around her, she didn't even have to ask, didn't have to tell. He didn't need to know or have her tell him why, he just did. He just held her without expectation or want.

"It's not fair Booth, Zach should have been here tonight, and he should have been standing up on that alter next to Hodgins" She managed out in between her hitched breath.

He felt the sting of sadness flow through her voice, he hated seeing her like this, it really wasn't fair on any part.

"Hey, that's not fault, you know that" Booth pulled back from her putting his hands either side of face wiping away tears as he did, "You'll be ok, defiantly ok" smiling warmly at her.

At that moment she was a slave to his warm heartfelt words, the way his hands felt on her face and the way his eyes seemed to be able to see into hers like open doors leading straight to her soul. All she could do was conjure up a smile for him and lean into to his touch.

"Seeley Booth, why are you so good to me? You're always there, you never falter or let me get away easy. Why are you so nice to me?" Booth looked back her, a little surprised at the question that had been raised.

He let a few moments pass before he mustered up an answer that he felt was the only thing he could answer with.

"Because Temperance Brennan". He waited a few seconds "Because I love you".

Her eyes widened in shock, then welled up with tears. She just stood there feeling like time had stopped for her only.

The stunned silence was getting a bit too much for him and she wasn't giving any kind of indication as to what she was thinking, he had to break it now.

"I know that's hard for you to hear and…" To Booths delight his words were suddenly cut off by her lips attaching themselves to his. He moved to deepen the kiss, putting his hands on her waist pulling her closer moving his lips against hers parting them a little.

Eventually they parted panting like crazy, looking into the depths of each other's eyes.

"I've heard the second kiss is the most anticipated, wanted to relieve that." All he could do smile at her, her talent for throwing techno babble in never ceased to amaze him. "And I also hear that the returning of those words is also highly anticipated and I would like to relieve that as well" She looked straight up into his eyes with all the emotion she could bring "I love you, Seeley Booth" with that another smile finally appeared on her face, her first genuine smile in a long time.

"So… what about the third kiss?" He said through his smug grin. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't expecting her to answer his question, "Well I don't know, I would assume that would be over a date and then..." It was now his turn to cut her off, and kiss her till he was breathless.

Inside, gulping down another drink, Mrs Hodgins lazily moved her head to look outside, upon seeing what she did she smiled to herself, and then the smiled grew to a giggle, then a laugh, then eventuating to her staggering up to the small stage next to her bridal table, almost tripping over the cords as she went. Finally reaching the microphone "Woo Hoo, go sweetie, you kiss that sexy agent!!" she yelled out over the microphone pointing to the balcony doors.

To Brennan and Booths horror, the entire reception was now staring at them. A blush that would give a penguin a burn crept onto both their faces as they turned back to each other not knowing what to do.

Lucky for them Angela managed to ever so ungracefully slip over on the stage, forcing everyone to look back at her.

At seeing this graceful act of Angela's part, Booth took Brennan's hand in his and lead her away from prying eyes.

Go on, follow the pretty pony that is the Review button :)


End file.
